


Snow Blowing

by lady_ataralasse



Series: Ficlets, Plaid, and Pie, OH My! [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Hair Pulling, Innuendo, Multi, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome, but it is not brother on brother, established threesome, just a hot mess, mild Dom!Sam, mostly - Freeform, not wincest, random pop culture references, reader is given many dirty nicknames, snow blowing, toeing that wincest line, winter snuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:59:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5813161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ataralasse/pseuds/lady_ataralasse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You, Sam, and Dean are in an established relationship, living in the bunker. A big snow storm hits Kansas and you three are working hard to keep from being buried in the bunker in case of emergency, but it's cold outside, and the three of you need some warming up after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Baby, It’s Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spectaculacularsammy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectaculacularsammy/gifts).



> There is no wincest, but Sam and Dean give zero fucks as long as reader gets off and they get laid. So no brother on brother, but it's all very very dirty in the name of getting reader off as often and hard as possible. Basically, in this fic, I see Sam and Dean just playing with the line because they know it turns reader on not because they're brothers so much as both guys. They're not intending to play with each other, they just wanna get the reader off, but if wincest is a super squick for you, try another fic.
> 
> Acknowledgements: Thanks as always to Spectaculacular-Sammy for being my sounding board and beta. Her writing is awesome and you should definitely check it out : http://archiveofourown.org/users/spectaculacularsammy/pseuds/spectaculacularsammy  
> I've owed SpectaculacularSammy a fic for ages and since the one I planned to do is stalled indefinitely, here is a little something. Also it is slightly inspired by this lovely Sabriel fic by LadyDrace: It Gets Mighty Cold At Night https://archiveofourown.org/works/2777210 Because the idea of warming Sam's cock does things to me . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acknowledgements: Thanks as always to Spectaculacular-Sammy for being my sounding board and beta. Her writing is awesome and you should definitely check it out : http://archiveofourown.org/users/spectaculacularsammy/pseuds/spectaculacularsammy

 

You and Sam are up early, working on clearing the snow away from the entrance to the bunker and the bunker's garage without letting it look too obvious if someone were to pass by. It's no easy task to start with, to  say the least, add 36 inches of snow, and it's a real challenge. You and Sam have a snow blower to help, but in order to use it, Sam has to use a shovel to move the snow down to a level where you can feed it into the snow blower.

After shoveling an area out for you to work with, Sam turns to where you're finishing up another area. "I'm gonna go get Dean."

You lower your scarf enough to let Sam see you scoff. "Yeah, tell him to stop researching whether this storm is supernatural or not and help shovel it."

Sam grins, goading you. "It _could_ be a frost giant."

"It could also be climate change, Odinson. We still can't do a damn thing about it either way if we're snowed in."

"I know. That's why _I'm_ out _here_." He comes over, giving you a snowy hug.

"Tell that lazy ass that if he doesn't get up here and help us soon, he's sleeping alone _tonight_ too." You often switched off brothers from one night to the next, but when you all felt inclined, especially on cold nights, you all shared a bed together.

Sam smirks at you. "That's not much incentive to give him the message."

You pull him down for a filthy kiss before giving him a light and ineffective shove towards the bunker. "How about you give him the message or _you_ _both_ sleep alone after watching my see to my own needs?"

Sam tuts at you. "This cold is making you cruel."

"Just go get your brother, and _everyone_ gets what they want." You smirk back. "And refill the gas can, the blower is running out of fuel, and this white stuff is still coming down."

Sam blows you a kiss and heads inside, taking a moment at the door to adjust himself, while you move the blower into position.

~

Sam finds Dean, drinking a mug of coffee in the library and paging through volumes of lore. He relays your message.

Dean chuckles. "I love it when she gets all bossy. So, how bad is this storm?"

"It's still coming, and we're running out of gas for the blower."

Dean snickers. "Well, we better get some more fuel for our little blower."

Sam rolls his eyes. "She's been talking like that all morning. It's starting to rub off."

Dean snorts into his coffee. "It's rubbing off is it? Maybe you oughta rub one off before you go back out there, little brother."

"Shut up, Jerk."

Dean drains his coffee. "We got more gas here?"

"Yeah, thankfully, because we sure as hell can't go out for it. Even if we could get to a gas station, nothing is open."

"Jeeze. OK I'm coming."

Sam snickers. "It's contagious."

"Shut up, Bitch."

Dean gets up from the table and bundles up while Sam refills the gas can in the garage. Then they both head outside. The wind is gusting strong enough to send them both staggering for a minute before they shut the door and brace themselves. They see you, sheltered a little by a drift of snow that's nearly as tall as you.

Dean waits until you finish the section you are working on to come up behind you and pull you into a hug, heavily padded by layers. "Shit baby, it's like Hoth out here."

You grin back at him, turning to give him a quick kiss. "No shit, Captain Solo. Grab a shovel, so you can push the snow down to a level that the blower can reach it."

Dean shakes his head and looks at Sam while you go back to work. "Does she have any idea that she's doing that?"

"I don't think so."

"Sounds like our other _little blower_ has some unmet needs on the brain whether she knows it or not. I thought you took care of her last night. What's wrong, Sammy? Not feeling up to snuff?"

Sam elbows Dean hard in the ribs. "Hey, I took care of our girl just fine. But you know her . . ." Sam's mouth breaks into a grin. "She's just insatiable."

Dean grins along with him. "Yeah, she really is."

When you stop the blower so Dean can shovel, Sam is near, waiting expectantly. You give him a kiss, and nuzzle under his ear. "Thank you for getting Dean."

"Of course." Sam nuzzles back, and then heads over to help his brother.

You can barely feel the fingers on your right hand anymore after so many hours in the cold. You pull your right glove off and suck your three middle fingers into mouth to warm them up while you watch the snow fall over the valley below.

Sam and Dean turn back to look your way and see what you're doing while they keep shoveling. They can see from the way your cheeks are hollowed out that you are sucking on your fingers and moving your tongue around over them. When you add a fourth finger, Sam lost all focus and dumps an entire shovelful of snow on Dean's head.

Dean doesn't even turn; he just shakes off the snow and tries to go back to shoveling. "Thanks Sam. I needed that."

"We're never gonna finish this if she keeps that up."

"Don't worry, little brother. I got this."

Sam frowns as Dean walks up to you, wondering what his brother is planning.

"Hey Darlin,' why don't you head in and warm up before you lose a finger?" He pulls your right hand from your mouth and sucks your fingers into his, swirling his tongue over the pads, while he watches your eyes, cloud with pleasure.

Sam, catching on quickly, comes up and takes your other glove off, giving your left hand the same treatment. "How about you go get yourself all _warmed_ up for us, and we'll join you after we finish out here.

You're feeling dizzy with pleasure from their lips and tongue warming up your hands, but you try to protest. "But that's not fair to you two . . . especially you, Sam. You've been out as long as I have."

Dean pulls your fingers free, holding them to his cheek while he speaks. "Sam's not the one losing feeling in his fingers."

Sam mirrors Dean's action, letting your fingers trace his lips. "I don't mind. I just want you to be safe and warm." He punctuates his words with kisses to your fingertips. "If it makes you feel better, you can help _me_ **_warm up_** _first_ when we come in." Sam draws out each word purposefully, winking at you as he finishes.

You grin at them. "All right. You boys finish up out here, and I'll take care of warming you up when you come in."

Dean smirks. "I have no doubt that _coming in_ will warm us right up, Sweetheart."

You smile at both of them, a little dazed, and head inside, looking back over your shoulder at them, while they adjust themselves obscenely, making you lean hard against the door, anticipating.

~

You head inside and put all your clothes in the drier and then slip on a fuzzy bathrobe and slippers before pulling out the crock-pot and putting chili together as a surprise. You just finish pulling out a muffin pan of cornbread muffins when you hear the boys come through the door, stomping and shivering. The gush of cold air has you pulling the robe tighter around you as you move over to them.

Dean's voice echoed out first, as usual. "Damn! A few more minutes of that and I was gonna need to slice me up a  tauntaun."

"I prefer to keep my lightsaber tucked away, so it doesn't freeze."

Dean sees you first, and grins. "Oh I don't know, that little tauntaun over there looks like a nice warm place to crawl inside to warm up." Dean winks at you. "Come over here and warm us up, Darlin'. Sam needs a soft, warm place to put his lightsaber."

You can't help the smile that spreads over your face. "Come on boys, let's get you warmed up. Follow me to the laundry."

Once inside the laundry room, you pull Sam to you first. You take a minute to warm his lips by teasing them with your tongue while Dean watches before you crouch at Sam's feet to help him get his snow-encrusted boots off his feet. Once you have his boots off, you toss them into an old, deep-basin wash sink in the corner and then, tug off his hat, scarf, gloves, and finally unzip his coat. You pull a couple fresh, warm blankets from the drier and wrap one around Sam while he watches you closely. Then you toss his snowy clothes in the now-empty drier. Putting the second blanket on top of the washer with one hand, you place soft, warm kisses over his left fingertips and then, making sure Dean has a good view, suck Sam's middle three fingers into your mouth and start sucking loudly, your tongue poking out in brief tantalizing flashes as you run them over Sam's hand.

Sam falls back against the wall behind him, moaning, while you work, warming one hand _thoroughly_. Then you give his hand a parting kiss and lower it slowly until it's right over the growing bulge in his jeans, pressing his saliva-slick hand over it until you're both giving his cock a good, firm _squeeze_ through the denim. Dean's moan is only a hair behind yours and Sam's.

Your lips are just barely touching his, when you swallow the sounds he makes. You take your time, enjoying the feel of Sam hard and wanting under your hand. When you pull away, you smile, catlike. "Your brother looks like he needs some warming up too."

Sam weakly protests, "What about my other hand?"

You pause, pretending that you'd forgotten about it until now. "Oh right." With a casualness in utter contrast to your actions a moment ago, you grab his right hand, place it on your thigh and use it to pull your robe back and off your body until you can place it directly between your legs. If Dean couldn't see plainly that you're naked under that robe, he could guess by the way his brother's moan goes harsh and ragged as you plunge his fingers without warning into your slick heat. "Why don't you keep them there until I finish getting your brother out of those snowy clothes?"

Sam nods weakly, shifting his feet just enough to keep his hand where it is while sensation races back through his skin.

Dean's breath is coming almost as fast when you take off his clothes, starting with his hat, scarf, and gloves and then moving to his coat, moving as fast as you can without dislodging Sam's hand, losing patience with your own game.

Dean chuckles at your eagerness. "Need something, Sweetheart?"

"Just want to get the load started."

Dean raises an eyebrow while Sam buries his face into your hair, chuckling.

Your eyes narrow. "The _laundry_ load, so we have warm clothes when we have to go back out there."

Dean winks. "Sure, honey. Hey, my hands are cold too."

You toss Dean's snowy outer clothes into the drier and turn it on, Sam managing to keep his hand in place in spite of your quicker movements. Then you grab Dean's left hand, and locking your eyes on his, suck his three middle fingers into your mouth while Dean groans, pupils going wide at the sight of your lips wrapped around his fingers, your hand pumping them in and out.

"Wha-what about my other hand, Darlin'?" Dean's losing some of his swagger as the blood rushes to his groin.

You smirk around his fingers, take his other hand and pull it to your neckline, enjoying the contrast of his cold fingers against your hot skin, then drag it down the opening of your robe, letting him tug the belt loose and then moving his hand between your legs with his brother's.

Meanwhile, Sam has started warming up and his right hand is starting to move experimentally between your legs, sliding up to swirl around your clit to make room for Dean's to dip inside you where it's warmest. Then Sam's left hand begins to come around your back. He pulls your robe a little further back, revealing more of you to Dean's hungry gaze and begins to massage your breast.

You moan wantonly around Dean's fingers in your mouth, letting yourself enjoy Sam's and Dean's hands a moment. Dean has two fingers in you and Sam's middle finger is right there with them, rubbing around the opening of your hole while you squirm. Sam is still rubbing circles over your clit alternating between soft and firm while his other hand squeezes your breast gently with his palm while his finger tips roll your nipple delicately.

You let them tug you right over the edge. Their strong hands, help you steady yourself while they still each have a hand buried between your shaking legs.

Dean can't help but look smug when you come, still sucking around his fingers. "Good girl; we got you, baby."

Dean and Sam each move one of their hands to rub soothingly at the inside of your thighs, each brother holding onto a leg while you come down. Sam keeps on hand over your breast, but now more to keep it warm and you pull off Dean's fingers with a filthy pop.

"Feeling warmer?"

Sam's voice is little more than a warm growl at your ear. "Getting there. Come on, our little hand warmer. You still have some work to do."

"How about our little snow blower?" Dean chuckles. "We wear you out already? I thought you were going to warm all of us up when we came in."

You manage a wry glare. "You haven't come inside me yet. When you do, you'll be plenty warm, I assure you."

Dean suddenly ducks down to put you over his shoulder and hauls you out of the laundry room, Sam on his heels. "No time like the present."


	2. The Snowman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You, Sam, and Dean are in an established relationship, living in the bunker. A big snow storm hits Kansas, and the three of you need some more warming up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is no wincest, but Sam and Dean give zero fucks as long as reader gets off and they get laid. So no brother on brother, but it's all very very dirty in the name of getting reader off as often and hard as possible. Basically, in this fic, I see Sam and Dean just playing with the line because they know it turns reader on not because they're brothers so much as both guys. They're not intending to play with each other, they just wanna get the reader off, but if wincest is a super squick for you, try another fic.
> 
> I've owed SpectaculacularSammy a fic for ages and since the one I planned to do is stalled indefinitely, here is a little something. Also it is slightly inspired by this lovely Sabriel fic by LadyDrace: It Gets Mighty Cold At Night https://archiveofourown.org/works/2777210 Because the idea of warming Sam's cock does things to me . . .

Sam grabs the second blanket before shutting off the lights in the laundry room and hands it to you along with his own, so his hands are free while Dean continues to wend his way through the bunker.

Bouncing over Dean's shoulder, you watch Sam start pulling off his clothes, leaving a trail of shirts and then his pants and _finally_ underwear through the bunker. You make sure Sam sees you lick your lips when he's naked at last. He takes his blanket back from your hand and wraps it over himself to ward off the chilly air in the bunker while you make adorable frowny faces at him.

Dean drops you in his bed and then shoves his pants, underwear, and socks off his body in one motion while Sam flaps out his blanket like dragon wings and pounces into the bed just to make you giggle. Sam swipes his tongue between your lips, demanding, playful, and desperate, and before you can even catch up to him, he's buried his face between your breasts. As your hands move up to hold him there, Sam's already sliding between your legs, his tongue mercilessly licking you into the bed like you're an ice cream cone that's melting in the sun. Your hips arc off the bed to chase his mouth, but he's already sitting back on his haunches on the bed.

In-between pulling off his shirts and tossing them over his head in a pile, Dean watches Sam roughly tease you. "So princess, I think me and Sam have a few other parts of us that could use some warming up. You mentioned something about coming _inside_ _you_ to warm up."

You toss the second blanket at Dean and move to your knees on the bed, spreading the robe open, so you're still warm, but revealed. "I also mentioned that _Sam_ was out in the cold much longer with me and that I'd warm him up first."

"Isn't that what you _just_ did in the laundry room?" Dean grumbles, pulling the warm blanket gratefully around his naked self.

Sam smirks, not taking his eyes off you. "That was just our _hands_ , Dean. I think our little hand warmer has a new task in mind."

You grin. "I do, as a matter of fact, and the same reward system applies." You reach out and take Sam's cock in your hands, still cold to the touch, but trying to harden. "Oh, my poor Sam. You're just about a freezy pop." You coo, with great exaggeration. "What can I do to warm you up?"

Dean would roll his eyes at your performance, but he's too interested to see where this goes.

You take one of Sam's hands in yours and pull it to you. "Now Sam, since you were out with me _all that time,_ you get to choose first. How would you like me to warm your cock up? In my mouth?" You suck his middle and pointer fingers far enough into your mouth for your throat to flutter around the tips, swirling your tongue around his calloused pads and rough knuckles before pulling off with a slurp. "Or, between my legs?" You drag his glistening fingers down your chest, before plunging them inside you.

Sam manages to keep his composure as he pretends to consider carefully.

To be honest, Dean thinks the considering might not be an act. It's a tough choice, one he frankly can't lose out on.

Eventually, Sam leans in, cupping your face with his free hand to kiss you, as if he's sampling the product. His other hand curls his fingers inside of you until you're dripping down his knuckles. Then, he pulls back, withdraws his fingers, and puts them in his mouth, slowly licking them clean.

Dean is very tempted to fist his dick about now, but he'd rather have you warm him up, so he waits as long as he can. "Come on, Sam! My balls are gonna drop off from frostbite, here. Decide how you want our little snow blower to take care of you, already."

"What's it gonna be Sam?" You purr. "Fuck? Or suck?"

Sam's hand is still cupping your face, and he moves it back into your hair to tuck you forward, being careful not to hurt you. "Hmmm, little snow blower. I think that's _exactly_ what I want." He pulls you forward as you smile at him, a knowing gleam in your eyes. You're just a breath away from being about to wrap your lips around the head of his cock when his hand in your hair stops you. He leans forward to whisper in your ear. "Suck. I want to taste myself on your tongue."

You tilt your head to meet his hot gaze, and he lets you, shifting his grip. "With pleasure." You move right in with hands and mouth, gently licking and massaging and sucking Sam's balls and cock to warm him.

Sam moans, looking down at you, enjoying the picture you make, lips and tongue working busily, sucking on him like he is, indeed, a popsicle. "You are so perfect, my little cock warmer." Sam murmurs, stroking your hair tenderly.

Dean shakes his head, but rather than wait, he moves behind you on the bed and slides a finger between your legs. He rubs at your opening and then your clit, delighted when you wriggle in pleasure. "Come on, Darlin'; are you really gonna make me wait until he's done?"

You shift to warm Sam's slowly-hardening cock with your hands, so you can taunt Dean a little, but you have no real intention of making either of you wait. "Maybe next time, Dean, you'll have your ass out in the snow with us sooner."

Dean pulls his finger away, tracing his slick finger over your stomach and the undersides of your breasts in swirling, teasing patterns. Then he slides his finger back in, adding a second and massaging your inner walls trying to coax you into a change of mind.

"Oh sure, don't worry about me, just trying to save to the world and all from frost giants and white walkers."

Sam chuckles and so do you.

You turn back to Dean. "You know _nothing_ , Dean Winchester."

Dean shoots you a cocky grin as he crooks his finger _just so_ inside you, coaxing a long keening noise from you. "Oh Darlin,' I think I know enough to keep a cock warmer like you in good, working order."

Your next words are more sound than speech as your hands continue to fondle Sam's cock. "What do you think, Sam? He does seem _awful cold_."

Sam cups your jaw, directing you to look at him. "I have an idea, little cock warmer."

You grin. "I _love_ when you have those."

"I'm gonna move Dean's chair, so I can have you how I want you." He slaps your ass playfully. "While I do that, how about you use that _hot_ , little mouth of yours to start warming up Dean's cock, so he _knows_ what he's missing."

You stick your fingers inside yourself while they both watch, teasing both of them as you pull Dean closer to his bed and have him kneel on it. "What about what _you're_ missing, Sam?"

Sam runs his fingers loosely over his cock to let you know how much he appreciates that view. "Oh, I had _everything_ last night and as much as we know I _always_ miss it, it's been longer for Dean."

Dean's not sure how to respond in terms of a counter taunt, so he just gives you a much-put-upon puppy face, his voice dropping low and enticing. "It has been a longer wait for me, baby. You gonna make me keep waiting? My cock is _so cold_ without you." He cups his chilled length in one hand, holding himself out for you and pausing dramatically. "You could almost say, it's a freezy cock." Dean snickers at his own joke.

You crack a grin, laughing helplessly at Dean's terrible pun, while Sam rolls his eyes. You can't help it, beyond making a point to laugh whenever you get half a chance, given the life you all lead, Dean's puns are _adorable_.

Sam moves Dean's leather chair closer to the bed, glancing back at you now and then to watch you work. He does _love_ to watch you enjoying yourself. He groans a little seeing you swallow Dean's cock in one long movement. You swirl your tongue a little and then replace your mouth with your hands, so you can warm his balls. "These won't get as warm where they're going." You explain, sympathetically.

Dean rubs your back. "Oh, I think they'll get _plenty warm_ , little cock warmer, slapping against your ass." He enjoys the warm gust of air against his cold thighs when you snort laughter at his comment. Damned if he knows why making you laugh turns him on so much.

Sam's ready _now_ , and he dips the tip of his cock into your heat to get your attention. "Hey there cock warmer, I'm all ready for you."

Your mouth waters in anticipation, and you give Dean's cock one last, loose suck getting him as wet as possible before pulling away. Sam can see the thin trail of saliva on your mouth when you turn to look at him, lips swollen, eyes dark. He moves his mouth to yours and licks any trace of his brother away until all you can taste is _him_. Only then does Sam show you what he did.

Dean's leather chair is moved beside Dean's bed from its usual home in the corner of the room. Sitting in the leather chair, Sam's cock is in easy reach while you lie across the corner of the bed, your breasts and head off the edge, your knees tucked under you putting your ass _just_ off the other edge, so Dean can reach you easily.

Dean gets the picture and meets his brother's eyes for a minute. "I don't say this often or without cause, but _damn_ , you're a genius."

You let the boys manhandle you into place. You kneel on the bed, making sure you can reach Sam, and he makes sure you're comfortable. Then Dean grabs your hips and lines himself up, teasing your opening with his fingers. Dean waits until he sees Sam's cock disappear into your mouth and Sam's head falls back before he slides himself home.

"Oh _fuck_ , you feel . . . _amazing_." Dean groans, just letting himself enjoy the warmth flooding through his cock for a few minutes. The return of sensation is swift and brutal, and it makes all the freezing his ass off and sore muscles utterly worth it.

Sam has the same thought and holds your head gently on his own cock while he enjoys the heat rushing back into him. He sits there just noticing the way his cock and balls have disappeared completely from view into the warmth of your mouth and touch. The way they feel _so warm_ now, they almost feel separate from his body, like they alone exist in some sort of warm, wet, perfect dimension, and he's just alone for the ride, lucky enough to feel what they feel.

You try to be still. Really you do. They're having a moment, and they were _so cold_ and worked _so hard_. Sam's not even blocking your ability to breathe through your nose. But they feel too damn good filling you up like that. You start out moving your lips and tongue against Sam's hard length, then add suction. Sam loosens his hold and you start bobbing your head and using your increased range of motion to start wiggling your pussy around Dean's cock. Dean starts gently thrusting in and out, slow at first, trying to get as much of your hot slick out around your opening, so he can _feel it_ against his balls when he burrows in and grinds himself against your ass.

Sam, similarly, is far more interested in going back and forth between the two warming options you're so eagerly using on him. First, you're deep-throating him while you bury your face into his lap, chin rubbing over his balls while your hands massage them gently. Then you pull up half-way, your hands wrapping tightly around the lower half of his dick, pumping him, while your lips and tongue suck and rub the top half of his cock until Sam's sure he's going to _lose **his** mind_.

Neither brother has any interest in having their wet, naked bits out in the open longer than necessary. Both are still half-covered by the warm blankets you brought them, while you are still covered by your robe at least on your back. Every few thrusts, Dean or Sam check to make sure the robe is still keeping you warm, because _damn_ it's cold in the bunker.

You're loving every second of the two men you love most enjoying your body, but in spite of coming earlier, you _need_ **_it_** again. You make a pleading sound around Sam's cock and look up at him with wide, desperate eyes.

Sam just adores the sight of looking down at you, wet, needy, and frantic to come for him. Sam reaches down to stroke the sides of your breasts, and then massages around the nipples with just his fingertips where they hang heavy and plush off the bed. His fingers sweep over your nipples occasionally, coaxing noises from you and making your pussy clench around Dean in a way that demands his notice.

Not to be outdone, Dean shifts his grip a little, getting his thumb slicked up with your juices and then rubbing it over your ass until he massages the unused puckered hole while you start to lose your mind. When Dean moves his other hand to rub your clit and Sam suddenly uses both his hands to play with your breasts with his fingers tug your nipples, it's the tipping point.

The deep vibration of your scream, muffled by his cock, sends Sam over the edge too. You swallow everything he has while Dean continues to thrust into you, still rubbing at you until you think you'll go blind from the pleasure of it.

"Looks like our little snow blower is running out of gas," Dean teases.

Sam helps you pull off of him and pushes you back into Dean's lap. He kisses you while you're limp and hazy, tasting himself in your mouth and gently stroking your breasts while Dean continues to stroke your clit. Sam licks himself off his lips, grinning. "And that white stuff is still coming."

You barely have the energy to stick out your tongue at them but when you do, Sam sucks it back into his mouth. He takes your breasts in his hands, rolling your nipples between his fingers while Dean keeps rubbing your clit. Then Dean moves his hands to your hips, so he can get a better angle for driving into you. Sam moves one of his hands down to take over stroking you between your thighs while Dean pounds into you. It doesn't take more than a minute before Dean feels you come all over his cock again, and Sam licks his fingers clean in front of your face while smirking shamelessly.

Dean's voice is rough when he asks Sam to help him lay you onto the bed. Still boneless, you let Dean slide out while he and Sam lay you on Dean's bed. Then Dean moves back between your legs, sliding back into you while Sam lays beside you, lazily touching himself and kissing you at convenient intervals while Dean grinds into you. Dean takes over care of your breasts, sucking one nipple into his mouth, then the other while Sam enjoys that your mouth tastes a lot like him, and a little like your slick from his licking you to your last orgasm.

Dean's close, you all know it, but he wants you to come again with him. He thumbs your clit while he nibbles on your breasts and between their combined efforts you are _so_ _close_. Then Sam leans up to your ear.

"Come on, little cock warmer, you've been _so good_ for us . . . so _perfect_ and _pliant_ and _hot_. Come for us, won't you? We want to see it." Then Sam takes your other nipple in his mouth and drags his teeth over it before adding tongue and you buck up into them.

That's what Dean's been waiting for and after a few more thrusts, it's your turn to feel a blast of heat from the inside out.

Dean collapses off to the other side of you, and the three of you lay on Dean's bed under the blankets, while you trade lazy kisses and stroking hands with the brothers.

Sam snuggles closer. "Best snow day _ever_."

Dean nods, grinning. " _Definitely_."

You smirk weakly. "I can think of only two things that could make it better?"

"That dinner you made?" Dean offers.

"Hot chocolate?" Sam suggests. "With whipped cream?"

"Ooh great suggestions, we will do both, but I was thinking a nice long soak in that therapeutic hot tub we got working. It's easily big enough for three."

Sam and Dean exchange a look and a smile.

"You called it, little brother: insatiable."

"Nap first?" You offer sympathetically.

The brothers moan an affirmative.

"You know, Dean," Sam yawns. "I have a feeling that when we all have the strength to eat, drink, and slip into the hot tub, we're gonna discover that the genius in his group is her."

Dean smirks into your skin. "Fine by me. Love me a brilliant, smartass woman."

"Aww, you guys aren't so bad yourself." You yawn, curling into their warmth.


End file.
